


【萨寇】无名之篇

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文约一千字一发完，17年11月21日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。一场临时的性爱





	【萨寇】无名之篇

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·萨寇小车，轻微的窒息梗  
> ·台服翻译

寇尔提拉快把自己本就薄得可怜的嘴唇咬烂了。萨沙理安听说过嘴唇薄的人都刻薄的这种不着调的老话，他曾经以为这是不着调的，毕竟高等精灵的优良教养实在是不允许他和自己这种民兵家庭出来的人一样随时随地骂出脏话，可是——  
哦，见鬼的。  
“你怕是快要‘报废’了。”寇尔提拉终于放弃折磨自己的嘴唇，下唇上留下一道刺目的深红的印子，在暗处泛着粼粼水光，“我真应该去找艾默萨札德，告诉他你浑身上下的关节都碎了，一点力气都使不出来，连踢爱德华的屁股都他妈做不到。”  
萨沙理安用力往他身体里撞了一下，眼见寇尔提拉又要咬嘴唇，冷不防将自己的食指塞进了对方的嘴里。  
他把另一只手从寇尔提拉腰上撤下，腾出空理了下高等精灵凌乱的暗金色刘海。  
“没人想踢劳模爱德华的屁股，你他妈这是迁怒！……该死的，你到底发什么疯？嗯？”死亡领主最得力的先锋骑士连续几个挺腰。寇尔提拉感觉到肠壁里的那点被热物捅得酥麻，忍不住呜咽了两声。但等那旖旎的感觉沿着迟钝的神经传到大脑，却只剩下了寡淡的余温。  
不够热。  
他回忆起曾经在奎尔萨拉斯的岁月。仿佛永不消散的仲夏阳光，温暖的入暮时分，他在还是个少年的时候那些偷尝到的甜美禁果的风味。那时候的性爱是热烈的、真挚的，闪耀着金色光芒如同他曾经的头发——说这么多都已经太晚了，他死了那么多年。  
奎尔萨拉斯陷落之日他被萨沙理安的剑捅穿胸口。然后他的生命里只剩下黑夜、黯淡的幽蓝灯火、死尸的血污气息，兴许还带着些北方帝国的冰碴子味。而这一切的直接祸根，萨沙理安本人，他妈的现在还在“捅”自己。  
无论是生还是死，都实在是太可笑了。  
萨沙理安感到自己放在对方口中的手指一阵刺痛。寇尔提拉咬破了他的指关节，暗沉的血一下子扩散在高等精灵的口腔里，让他脸上泛出一种诡异的潮红。像是喝醉了酒，又像是吸食了上等血棘的魔瘾患者。萨沙理安没好气地看着他因为愉快微微翻上的白眼，把手指从他嘴里拽出来，埋首抵上对方的鼻梁：“你想加入煞婪一族，完事了我就把你送进紫罗兰堡。”  
沾着唾液和血液的手指拂过寇尔提拉的锁骨、肋骨，划过盆骨的凸起，握上他胯间挺立着的阴茎。  
“莽夫。”高等精灵故作虚伪地微笑。萨沙理安还在他身体里进进出出，他也随着那些半吊子的快感上下起伏。但他今天没工夫去享受。他们刚刚经历过一场战斗，在斯铎海姆。他现在只觉得冷。  
他杀了26个维库勇士，最后一个死去的是个走在回家路上的维库孩童。  
他很冷。  
他已经暖不起来了。他死了，他死了很久，被亡灵之力复活，跟萨沙理安一起战斗到现在。他们第一次滚到一起还是在北裂境，在一个冰天雪地的夜里，一个到处漏风的小帐篷。如果有机会，萨沙理安还是喜欢在战斗结束之后跟他来上一场性事，他知道萨沙理安也他妈是怕冷的。  
人类一直拥抱着他，仿佛要让他的血液重新沸腾。  
但他是那么怕他们身体里的余温，那么怕余温里四处流窜的寒冷。  
“你就不能配合点吗？”萨沙理安放弃了用正常方式讨好这个漂亮的高等精灵，他用自己粗糙的手掌摩挲着对方细白的脖颈，然后在下一秒用力扼住了他的喉咙。寇尔提拉原本有些分神，这时有些惊诧地瞪大了眼睛，感觉到脖子上的力量越来越大。  
“你他……咳，干什……”痛意蔓延开来，又在缺氧的状态下被无限放大。寇尔提拉感觉脑袋一阵阵充血，而对方还在不断往他双腿之间操进来，沉浮之中，他几乎要昏厥。  
只有那种痛苦那么真实。那么热烈。  
寇尔提拉乱挥的拳头终于击中了对方的下颌，一声清脆的下巴脱臼的声音过后萨沙理安松开了手。他自己把下巴扳了回去。寇尔提拉的每一个表情都落到了他眼睛里。他看着他不断咳嗽着深深呼吸，满脸通红，甚至眼角还有了些眼泪，仿佛是个脆弱的活人的样子。  
寇尔提拉喘匀了气，恶狠狠地按着他的脖子把他扯了过去，狠命咬着对方的嘴：“你完蛋了，萨沙理安！我要杀了你！”  
“放轻松，老同事。”  
萨沙理安被对方拽掉了几根胡子，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“这个时候你该说，你爱我。”

 

end


End file.
